The beggining
by dark-dream-sprite
Summary: ist ficcie, b nice plz: New girl comes to town what secrets does she hold?
1. 1 Chapter

Hi, this is my first ficcie so plz b nice!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Introduction to my characters:  
  
Name: Crystal Rose  
  
Hair color: brown Hair length: over her shoulders Skin color: tan Eyes: Emerald green Height: 5'6" Age: going into her freshman year at high school so about, 16 Bio: Her family was killed in a suicidal bombing, only Crystal and her little sister Kate survived. And now is coming to Domino.  
  
Name: Katrina (Kate) Maria Rose Hair color: brown Hair length: middle of her back  
  
Skin color: fair  
  
Eyes: Emerald green Height: 4'5" Age: in 5th grade, 11 Bio: Same as Crystals, exept Kate has a locket given to her by her mother before her mother dies; the locket has many secrets to it.  
  
Name: Kani Rose (?) Hair color: brown Hair length: middle of her back  
  
Skin color: fair  
  
Eyes: Emerald green Height: 4'7" Age: in 5th grade, 11 (also about 5000 years old) Bio: Kate's spirit that comes from the locket that her mother gave her, Kani is the protector of Kate and teaches Kate how to fight with her fists and with magic.  
  
Chapter 1: "Hey you guys you want to go to the game shop after school?" "That would be great Yugi!" Tea answered for them because Tristan was to busy staring at Serenity, and Joey was to busy glaring holes through the back of Tristan's head. Just then Ryou came in looking happy and horror stricken, came up, "Good morning chaps." Joey saw the look on Ryou's face "Wats up Ryou?" Ryou looked at them and grimaced. "Did you guys forget what day it is or what?" "No, I didn't", Tristan, stated proudly, Ryou suddenly looked relieved. "Today's Friday!!" *Ryou anime falls* "What's so important Ryou, that we forgot about?" Tea asked worriedly. Yugi's eyes suddenly got wide, and said "Shit." "Well it seems Yugi remembers, so I'll fill you in, I got good news and bad news. Which one you wanna hear first?" "Probably the good news" Joey stated, "Plus the bad news can't be as bad as our teacher." Ryou sighed, "Well the good news is that we are getting a few new students." "I hope they are cute girls like Serenity" Tristan said absentmindedly. Joey hit him over the head with a dictionary, and announced, "I have found a useful job for the dictionary." Tea was slightly annoyed, "Okay, what's the bad news?" Ryou's eye twitched and answered "Let me put it this way 4 out of the 5 people you know". Just then Ms. Shoefelt came in. "Everyone please be seated, I have an announcement" she asked quietly but when everyone kept talking she shouted "SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN I HAVE A FREGIN ANNOUNCEMENT!!" The room went quiet, and everyone was sitting. "Now," she said quietly "I would like to introduce our new students, Malik and Marik, Yami, Bakura, and Crystal-Where did she go?" she asked the group of boys. Bakura answered first "Do you think we have a damn tracking device on her? And why would any of us care were she went?" Ms. Shoefelt's face started getting red, but at that moment Seto Kiaba came in. Ms Shoefelt gave him the evil eye and said "Your late". Kaiba returned the cold stare and said, "My little brother had forgotten to tell me that he had a teacher-parent meeting" and with that he sat down in his chair. After a few moments Ms Shoefelt recollected herself, and turned to Bakura and smiled sweetly, and said "Well she was out in the hall with you a few moments ago so I would figure- " *screeeech* A girl came sliding into the classroom, and almost toppled Ms. Shoefelt over. The girl was tan and had medium length brown hair, and brilliant green eyes. Malik, Marik, Bakura, and everyone else started to laugh at the shock on Ms Shoefelt's face. "WHERE IN SATANS NAME HAVE YOU BEEN CRYSTAL!!!" Ms Shoefelt screeched. Crystal just stared at her for a second then smirked, and said "Away." She answered plainly. Kaiba looked up from his work, and stared at the girl, so did the rest of the class "BUT WHERE?" Ms Shoefelt screamed. Crystal finally getting that it wasn't a joke glared at Malik and Marik, but then an idea popped into her head. "Why didn't Marik and Malik tell you, they said they would tell you right away?" The teacher stared at her so did Marik and Malik. "Oh, I guess not, well my little sister left her lunch in my backpack, so I had to go her school by foot, but before I left I told these two were I was going" she pointed at Malik and Marik, Ms Shoefelt glared at them. "But the elementary school is 12 blocks away!!" Ms Shoefelt answered stupidly. "Quite aware, but then I had to fill out some forms for my little sister-" Ms Shoefelt butted in "Forms are only allowed to be signed by a parent, or guardian of the child and surely you have parents. Don't you?" Crystal suddenly looked at the floor, tears were forming and answered "No." Kaiba was getting angry, *in thought* 'Cant the old bat leave her alone, its her first day and she's already been humiliated, I wonder if I can get her fired.' "Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that and stop crying, tears wont bring them back!" she said sharply, Yugi and co (including Yami) were glaring and looked like they were going to yell at Ms Shoefelt for being such an ass. "Anyway" Ms Shoefelt continued, "These new students will need guides, any volunteers? Lets start with Bakura, ..How about you Ryou? Ryou started murmuring "Here begins the journey to hell" "Did you say anything Ryou?" Ms Shoefelt asked. "No, nothing ma'am, I'm just so glad to help." "Okay next, how about you Yugi, you'll guide Yami, and-" Marik interrupted "My brother" *Crystal and Yugi and co raised their eyebrow at this* "and I already know our way around so guides will not be necessary." Ms Shoefelt was debating with herself but finally decided it would be okay. "Okay lastly, Crystal" Tea's hand shot up faster than anyone's. "Okay Crystal, Tea will be your guide." Crystal sat down next to Tea and whispered "Thanks" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Lunch time* Tea and Crystal were chatting, And Yugi and co, waved them over. When they got to the lunch table and sat down, Tea started to introduce everyone. "Well that's Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Yami, Ryou and-" "Bakura I already know" "I'm so thrilled you remembered my name" "Yes, you should be tomb robber" Yami said. "Shuttup Pharaoh" Bakura said sharply and glared at him. Crystal and Tea giggled, but Crystal stopped first. "Did you say pharaoh?" Crystal asked. "Oh, I forgot to tell you all, so you guys don't have to be all awkward on this. I know about the Millennium Items, and that Malik, Bakura and Yami are 5000 year spirits." Everyone at the table gaped. Ryou was the first to recover, "How do you know about that?" Crystal answered, "Well number one I know Ishizu, and two my little sister has a spirit from the past to." Everyone gaped at her, while Crystal was looking through her lunch bag. "Oh, no! I'm so gonna get her when I get back!!" Yugi looked up "Something wrong Crystal??" Crystal sighed "Yea, well looks like Kani-" "Kani I thought your little sisters name was Kate?" Yami asked. "Yea it is but Kani is Kate's spirit, and they aren't to fond of any kind of skirts, and they got me back by giving me a mayo sandwich." "Hey Crystal you gonna eat that?" Joey asked with his mouth filled with food. "Nah you can have it Joey" But when he gulped it down his face started turning red, "AAARRRRGGGGGH! MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!!!" Crystal sighed. "Well it looks like they put chili peppers in it to." *everyone laughs, including Crystal* Then Seto Kaiba came up. "What's with the mutt?" Tea answered before Crystal could. "He, Kaiba was dared to eat the spiciest chili pepper around so he did. "Figures he would do something stupid like that, anyway you're the new girl aren't you?" he asked Crystal. She answered "I'm not bought from a store, so I am not 'new'." Bakura smirked at this, 'this girl has no clue who she's talking to this should be interesting'. Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Tristan, and Tea just watched this. Joey was still screaming bloody murder from the chili peppers. Marik and Malik were going toward the snack bar when they noticed Crystal and Kaiba talking, so they went over to see, they also figured it would be much more entertaining then torturing the snack bar lunch ladies. Kaiba smirked, "You always this forward to a man at my standard?" "Well if you must really know, I don't see a man I see someone who's just annoying me" Crystal shot back. Everyone at the table was either about to laugh seeing Kaiba's expression from being told off by a girl or they were trying to find enough water to calm Joey down. "Do you know who I am?" Kaiba asked. "Do I look like I care? Or is it that you want to annoy me for the rest of the lunch period?" Crystal replied. "Maybe I'll do that then" Kaiba shot back. Crystal, who was totally unprepared for that, was shocked. Kaiba sat down next to her and smirked. Seeing that Crystal was totally shocked and still in thinking Tristan said "Don't you have some work to do Kaiba?" Marik and Malik looked at Crystal and so that she was blushing a little when Kaiba sat down next to Crystal. Tea noticed to. Malik felt a stab of jealousy 'what? Why am I jealous over the rich brat making Crystal blush? Maybe I should go and apologize to her, or I can take over the stupid teacher that made her feel bad..-WAIT!! SINCE WHEN DID I GROW I FREGIN CONCIENCE!!! Plus I'm supposed to be the one torturing her' "Hey Malik you wanna go over to Crystals table and torture the hell out of her?" "Whatever, Marik" Malik said eyeing Crystal to see if she was blushing from Kaiba, when they finally got over there they heard Crystal say "I cannot believe that" Kaiba replied as "Believe it." "Believe what?" Marik asked. "Oh, great, here come the cavalry of Kaiba" "Don't insult us, mortal" sneered Malik. "Anyway, Crystal would you like to come to the Turtle Shop with us?" asked Tea. "That would be so great Tea, but." "But what??" "I have to take care of Kate and Kani remember, but I have a great idea, why don't you guys come over?" "That would be so great!!" "I hope you guys don't mind, maybe we can go to the game shop later." "No, that's ok Crystal, plus your sister and her spirit seem like Joey." "I think that's an understatement woman, plus I would like to meet the child who would ruin her sisters lunch for revenge" commented Bakura looking at Joey who had finally had enough water to drink and was now heading back. "What is that rich snob doing in MY seat?" "But Joey you were sitting over next to--" interrupted Yugi. "Look, it's the mutt, finally able to get the fire in your brain out, oh never mind, there was no brain to begin with. And plus there wasn't a sign any where saying it was your seat." Kaiba smirked. "Kaiba" Yami gave him a warning glare at him. "Come on everyone cant we all get a --" began Crystal *riiingg* "Ooops sorry that's my cell, hold on guys. "Hello sis? This is Kate. Enjoying lunch?" "Shuttup Kate" Everyone fell silent. "I know you did not call to mock me, so what is it? Did you light the school on fire???!!" Crystal exclaimed. Everyone almost fell out of their chair. "Nooo, I was wonderin if I could have a friend over? PULEAASEE CRYSTAL?" "You don't have to shout it, yea sure, what's their name?" "Mokuba." "Last name to, Kate" "Kaiba" Crystal widened her eyes, "Crystal you there??" "Yea, sure" "Kay, see you then, bye" "Bye" Crystal hang up the phone, and sighed. "Your sister?" Ryou asked politely. "Yes" Crystal turned to Kaiba "You never mentioned you had a little brother." "How did you know?" Kaiba looked at her suspiciously. "Well it seems Mokubas coming over" Crystal answered. Kaiba looked at her and said "Give me your phone" "No" "Why not?" "Your rich, don't you have one?" "I don't carry it with me all the time." "Liar, what about Battle City and the Egyptian god cards??" "How do YOU know about that?" "I know Ishizu" Kaiba grabbed her phone, "Jerk" muttered Crystal. Marik, Malik, and Bakura smirked, Yami looked at Crystal and said "How much do you know about Battle City?" "Everythin" "Oh" "Anyway what do you guys have next I know Tea and I have home economics" "We do to" smirked Marik, and Malik. "Great..just great." Answered Tea. "Don't worry Tea, I have home economics to" stated Yami. "Well Bakura, Tristan, Yugi, Joey and I have gym" Ryou said. "And I have advanced math." Kaiba said coolly. *Brrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnng* "Well that's the bell, see everyone later." Crystal said. "Lets meet at the front of the school" Yugi suggested. "Okay, bye everyone" Tea said. 


	2. chapter 2

Chap 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*End of school day* "Well home EC was a total bust, and we have Malik and Marik to thank for that." Crystal said, "I don't think I'll be able to get the smoke smell outa my hair" Tea stated. "I was good, right?" Yami asked. "Yea Pharaoh, you were a real goody too shoes" Malik smirked "And it isn't my fault the teacher didn't explain how high to put the stove. Or not to put things into the flames and throw them at our classmates. Plus we didn't hit you so what are you complaining about?" Marik was also enjoying this conversation, "I thought it was grand when you, Tea and Yami thought that we would catch the school on fire and you guys were practically hiding behind the table hoping not to catch flame." "Oh shuttup, hey look there's Yugi, Ryou, Tristan, Joey, and.Bakura? What happened to his head?" Tea said. "Who cares?" Malik asked as they went over and Marik smirked "Did that wittle Tomb Robber hurt his head?" "Shuttup Marik." "What happened?" Crystal asked. "Well it's actually a funny story, really he-" Started Ryou but ended up laughing. Yugi sighed. "He went inside the girls locker room trying to take pictures of all the girls in the shower, but he forgot the camera had a flash. So, ummm I think you guys can fill in the blanks." "Serves you right, pervert." Tea said angrily. "In fact." Tea went over to Bakura and slammed her books on his head. "Holy fuckin Ra woman, that hurts like hell." Bakura shouted, some Egyptian cursing followed this, Yami and Malik turned pale. "Ummm, dare I ask what he's saying you two?" Crystal asked. They both shook their heads. Crystal shook her head, and sighed "Oh well, this was going to get out sooner or later." She put her hand on Bakura's head and murmured a few words and her hand began to glow. Everyone gaped, Bakura stopped swearing, and looked at Crystal. Then Crystal looked up at all of them and said, "Surprise?" "My head doesn't hurt anymore." Bakura said in wonder. "Well ya, I healed it. Even you don't deserve being in that pain, but if I ever here you were near the girls locker room. I will make Kate and Kani summon the man eater bug and have it chase you around." Bakura looked at her wide- eyed. "Anyway who has questions?" Crystal asked. Everyone was to stunned to say anything at first. Yami and Malik was the first to recover. "Crystal, where did you learn how to do that?" Yami asked. "My mother taught me." "Why did you waste precious energy healing the tomb raider?" smirked Malik. "I would have done the same for you Malik." Crystal retorted "But I would have made it more painful." "Why didn't you tell us this sooner Crystal?" Yugi asked. "Well I was afraid I guess for being called a freak of nature or something like that." Crystal lowered her eyes to the ground. "Nonsense Crystal why would we think you're a freak? I mean you have met Malik, Marik, and Bakura? Haven't you?" Asked Joey. Crystal smiled and laughed so did everyone else. "Where's Kaiba wasn't he supposed to be here by now?" Tristan said. "Maybe he forgot?" remarked Joey. "If I did for get mutt, I wouldn't have the joy of torturing you." Kaiba said from behind him. "You're about 20 minutes late, and what's the deal with that Mr. CEO? Oh and I want my cell phone back." Crystal scolded. "I felt the need of being here on time was minor, so I did a few papers, and finished my homework. Then I figured I should come." Kaiba said. "Why you son of a--" Joey started but Ryou, Yugi, and Yami held him back. "You're still not a girl so being fashionably late doesn't suit you" Crystal retorted, "Come on everyone, lets go." *At Crystals* "Ummm, I think I should go in first" Crystal said unlocking the door. "Woman I think I can handle whatever is behind that door" Bakura snapped. "But--" "So can I" said Malik. "Everyone else please step away from the door" Crystal announced. Next thing that they knew that Malik and Bakura was opening the door and they heard "FIRE", next thing they knew their clothes were soaking wet and whatever white they had on was now pink. Then laughter was in the room, then a little girl came out, with tears in her eyes from laughter, "Hello, I'm Kani, did you all enjoy your bath guys?" Kani had green eyes, fair skin, and middle length brown hair. Bakura, and Malik, looked like they were ready to kill Kani, when they heard a yell. Crystal rushed to another room. Kani looked up at Marik and Bakura, and Yami. "I know all of you, but you probably don't remember me but that's probably for the better." Kani smirked as she said this. "No, I remember you quite well Kani, you were the one who dealt with my punishment when I got caught" Bakura glared at her as he said this. "Come on you baka, you mean this child gave you your punishments. How bad could it be" said Malik, "Would you like to bet on that grave digger? As I remember you screamed louder then the tomb robber." Replied Kani. "What did you do to them Kani?" asked Marik eagerly. "I would 'borrow' Priest Sethos blue eyes white dragon and bring it to life and have it chase them around." "Bakura actually ran back then" Ryou said "He cant even get the remote if its right in front of him. I have to go and get it." "What about me Kani" asked Yami, "You seem familiar like I knew you really well." "Well ya did know me well, because I was your maid and favorite, I remember you taught me duel monsters, but I always lost against you because you are the King of Games." "I smell food" Joey sniffed. "I don't think it's a good ides to go into-" It was to late Joey ran into the room Crystal went in. They heard "NO, GO AWAY THAT CAKE IS FOR CRYSTAL!! DIE ROBBER!!" The next thing they knew Joey was flying out of the kitchen through the swinging door right into the couch at the far end of the room. Then the gang saw Crystal came running out and glared at Kani, "Didn't you warn him about-" "I tried but he was to hungry to listen." "Oh, well I better look to see if he's okay." The gang looked at Kani. "Warn us about what?" Yugi asked. "We were robbed a few weeks ago and Kate is a little tense so if you scare her, like barging in and eatin food right on the counter without introducin yourself, then you as good as dead." Kani explained. Mokuba and Kate came out from the kitchen. Kate looking embarrassed and Mokuba were laughing his head off. "You should have seen your face when you attacked Joey and you also should have seen your face when Crystal said he was a friend." Laughed Mokuba. "Ummm is it to late to say 'ooops' Crystal" Kate asked hopefully. Kate was around 4"4', brown hair, and the cutest eyes (like eyes of innocence). "Yes Kate it is." Crystal said. "Owww" whimpered Joey "My head" "THAT was the girl that THREW YOU mortal" Malik asked amused. Bakura smirked. Kani frowned and said "I thought you weren't gonna throw anyone after what happened last time." Everyone else was gaping at Kate. Kate looked back at them and said "I'm really really really sorry I will never do that again and I wont do it to any of you he just scared me and I think you guys would do the same. Right?" she looked at them pleadingly "Of course we would Joey is sorta scary but he's a nice guys plus he's had worse beat downs kid." Tristan said. Yugi and Tea laughed, "Isn't that the truth" Yugi said through laughter. "Its ok kid, plus that was a really good throw, who taught you how to fight?" Joey said rubbing his head. Crystal healed the big bump on his head. "Thanks Crystal" "Your welcome, Joey" "Anyway back to the question Kate, Where did you learn to fight like that?" Tea asked. "Oh I learned from my-" Kate began. "She learned from Kani, isn't that right?" "Well some but mostly-" Kani said but she was interrupted by Crystal again "From her teacher, karate teacher." Kaiba, Yami, Malik, Bakura, and Tea eyed Crystal but everyone else seemed too believe it. "Anyway what was so important that you had to throw Joey out of the kitchen Kate?" Ryou asked. "Oh, well, me and Kani felt bad about the mayo and peppers, we decided to make a strawberry shortcake. But Joey at half of it so there's practically none left." "It was really good, you guys" Joey contributed, "It felt like my taste buds were in heaven." "Thanks Joey you can have the rest, I don't think anyone else wants it" Kate said. "Thank you kid." Joey jumped from the couch and went to the kitchen. Malik sat down next to Crystal and stretched. "Ughh Malik your clothes are still wet." "So?" "It's making the couch all wet and cold." "Well you could cuddle up to me for some warmth" smirked Malik. Crystal moved away. "No its ok Malik, how about I dry your clothes, you to Bakura. I think you guys could wear some of my brothers clothes.." "Well. What are you waiting for woman? Go and get them" Bakura snarled. "Shuttup tomb robber she only just suggested it." Yami said. "I don't care I'm getting cold" shot back Bakura "C'mon woman I'm freezing here." "Its summer dumbass, how can it be that cold." Kani replied. "This place has air conditioning, so there for I'm cold" Bakura snarled again. "So go and get the damn clothes mortal" "Fine stop being such baby." Crystal snapped back. Crystal got up from the couch, Malik looked disappointed, and went out of the room. Ryou followed. "Crystal?" "What?" she said annoyed as she spun around "Oh. Sorry Ryou." "I'm sorry for Bakuras behavior." Crystal sighed "No its ok it isnt your fault, plus you have to deal with it everyday." "I'm still sorry just don't let Bakura get to you." "Don't worry he won't, he's being a jerk right now, he isn't always like this. Is he?" "Depending the mood hes in, he'll grow on you Crystal" "Don't you sorta wish Kani could summon the blue eyes white dragon and chase him around with it?" Crystal got out a few clothes, and smiled. "Yea I sorta do" Ryou sighed. "But then it would ruin my house. And I wouldn't want that" Ryou and Crystal laughed. ***Meanwhile in the living room*** "You baka, how in Ra's name can you be so inconsiderate?" Kani shouted at Bakura. "What's a baka, Kani?" Kate asked. "Oh I almost forgot Tea can you cover Kate's ears?" "Sure." Kani whipped around at Bakura. "You baka I hope you go to hell and burn, you're an annoying pest and insensitive jerk just like you were in Egypt! Oh and I almost forgot to tell you that pink hair is so overrated!" Everyone looked at Bakura and noticed his hair was a light shade of pink from the dye of the balloons. "You turned my hair PINK." " No, the balloons did, I have no control what the dye does to your hair. All you have to do I wash it with water and it'll come out. Drama queen." Bakura's eye twitched, "I'm going to send you to the damn Shadow Realm if you don't shuttup." "I'd like to see you try tomb robber, especially without your millennium ring." Kani dangled it right in front of his face. "How did you? It was right around my neck? Oh wait never mind I know how you did it you damn sorceress." Kani was caught off guard, and Bakura grabbed the Millennium Ring back and it started to glow. "Say hello to the Shadow Realm for me" smirked Bakura. "Yea right" Kani said softly. Then there was a golden light that hit Kani, Tea and Kate screamed, and everyone else looked horrified. Kani stood there a moment a grinned then vanished. Bakura smirked and laughed. Kate not understanding what happened broke free of Tea and went up to Bakura. And asked with her eyes full of innocence and tears "Where did Kani go, Bakura?" Bakura looked down at the child and saw the sadness and confusion, with in her eyes, and turned away. Then Crystal and Ryou came down and Ryou shouted "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?" Then he saw the millennium ring and it was still glowing and looked away from Bakura. Crystal's face went pale. Kate ran up to Crystal and said, "Where's Kani, Crystal? No one will tell me where she is." 


	3. Chap 3

Chap 3 "Katrina" Crystal began. "Katrina is that Kate's real name?" Yami asked. "Yea" Crystal said softly. "Wait, no, you only use my real name when somethin real bad happens, like when mom and dad were." Kate's eyes filled with tears "No, no, I-I-I don't believe you. YOU'RE LYING! SHES NOT GONE! She isn't, no she can't be! Plus Bakura wouldn't do that. Would he?" Kate looked into Bakura's eyes, he turned away. "No, no," Kate said softly and then began to cry she broke free of Crystal's hand, and ran out of the room. "Oh, no." Crystal said sadly. "Bakura why in Ra's name did you send Kani to the Shadow Realm?" Ryou asked angrily. "She was annoying." "That's your reason for everything 'it was annoying me' or 'she wouldn't stop following me' No you sent Kani to the Shadow Realm for a different reason." Ryou shouted. "You were the best tomb raider in all of Egypt and that took patience figuring out all of those traps, so why the bloody hell don't you have any patience now? " "Wore off." Bakura said. Tea slapped him, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT WOMAN!!?" "BECAUSE YOU ARE A INSENSITIVE JERK." Tea was about to slap him again, but Yami, and Yugi held her back. "Why are you holding me back, he did something wrong and he should-" Yami pointed to where Crystal was, she was at the window staring out. Kaiba went over to her. "Crystal?" "Yea Kaiba?" "You're crying." "How observant of you." Kaiba smirked "Someone gets banished and you're still sarcastic." "I guess I'm crying cuz, I took to Kani like a little sister, someone part of the family." "She owed you money to, didn't she?" Crystal gave a week laugh. "Yea about $25, thanks Kaiba you actually enlightened my mood." Crystal gave him a hug and to everyone's surprise he blushed and hugged her back. Malik was glowing with jealousy, and was glaring daggers at Kaiba, Tea, Marik and Yami noticed this. Yami went over and said "Well I think we should go find Kate before she does something stupid." Crystal broke the hug, "Yea your right Yami. It's a big house, so I think we should split up, groups of four. Tea, you, Yugi, Ryou, and Yami take the basement, no it's not creepy its fully furnished, Tea." Seeing the look on Tea's face. "Mokuba, Tristan, Joey, and Kaiba." "Crystal I don't want to work with money bags" "Hey its not any better for me mutt." Crystal sighed "You two just make it a competition whichever of you two finds Kate first will get a prize." "Fine but I will win mutt, be sure of that." "Yea right Kaiba, you probably can't find your own sock without your maids help." "Why you-" "Seto we have to find Kate, remember?" Mokuba said with his puppy dog eyes on. "And can you please try not to fight with Joey." "Okay Mokuba" sighed Seto/Kaiba. "You guys will get this floor. Marik, Malik, Bakura, and I will get upstairs. "Are you sure that's a good idea Crystal, having two physco path spirits and a physco path in your group?" Yami looked worried so did Tea, Yugi, and Ryou. "Look you guys gotta settle down. You saw how Kate threw me out of the kitchen, well Crystal probably knows some moves to, plus she can probably can scream if she needs anything." "Gee thanks Joey, if you guys hear me scream then that's probably a good sign to run upstairs" "Sarcasm is a great thing Crystal," smirked Joey. "Well lets start looking", sighed Crystal. 


	4. Chap 4

Chap 4 "Well here goes nothing" Tea said. As they opened the door and went down the stairs to the basement, they saw a huge room with a pool, complete with a diving board, a mini arcade, a pool table, and a big screen TV with surround sound, surrounded with video games, movies, and game stations, and a door at the far end of the room but it had a lock on it. "Bloody hell, this basement is HUGE!" Ryou said gaping. "Kate could be hiding anywhere." Groaned Tea, "Well we have a lot of ground to cover so we should split up, I'll go with Ryou. Yugi, you go with Yami." "Kay Tea." Yugi said. As Ryou and Tea went to the arcade part of the basement, Yami, and Yugi went toward the TV. "Yugi what is Super Smash Brothers Melee, and Final Fantasy 7?" "They are video games Yami, if Crystal lets us later I'll teach you how to play." "Okay." "She's not behind the TV, or under any of the chairs. Yami did you find anything?" "I found a picture." "Your not supposed to be looking at a picture Yami we're trying to find Kate remember?" "Yea but the picture has Kate and Crystal in it with some other people." Yugi went over to Yami and looked at the picture. "Where's Kani?" Yugi asked. "I don't know" "Well there's Kate she looks so small and happy, maybe around four or five." "And there's Crystal she looks just like Kate back then except tanner, and her hair is longer." "Hey Yami do you think that's Kate's and Crystal's family?" "Probably, I don't like the look on her father, and her brother, they look like they have no emotion, or care." "But look at their mother and her smile there's definitely a resemblance." "Well we had better tell Ryou and Tea she's not here, lets check by the pool." ***Meanwhile with Tea and Ryou*** "Wow this arcade has a lot of games- HEY LOOK RYOU THERE'S A DANCE GAME" "Yea, great" muttered Ryou. "Something the matter Ryou." "I still can't believe that Bakura sent Kani to the Shadow Realm and broke a kids heart in one day. And we only just met Crystal and Kate, I feel this is all my fault" "Aww, Ryou, You know it's not your fault, if it's anyone's fault it's probably Bakura's. He was the one that did the action, not you, so stop beating yourself up!" Ryou gave a weak smile "Thanks Tea." "No problem." "I don't think Kate would be down here do you? I heard her going up stairs." "Yea, hey! Did you think Malik likes Crystal? And Kaiba to? Malik was giving Kaiba death glares when Crystal hugged him. And when Kaiba found out he wasn't in Crystals group he looked sort of disappointed." "Yea we should play truth or dare to find out who Crystal likes." "I don't think Crystal has a opinion yet, but if I was her I would go with Kaiba." "Why?" "He's cute, don't get me wrong Malik is cute to, but Kaiba is sort of mysterious." "Okay, so your saying girls like a man with mysteries behind him." "I didn't say that exactly." "Sure you didn't." "Well we should go to the pool and see if Yami and Yugi found Kate." "Yea" As they walked back to the pool they saw Yami and Yugi waiting for them. "You guys find anything?" Tea asked. "Depends" Yugi answered. "We found a picture containing Crystals and Kate's family." "Let us see it" Ryou said. Yami handed the picture to Ryou and Tea. "Wow, Kate was sooo little and look at Crystal she looks exactly like Kate except the skin color and the hair length." chuckled Tea. "I don't like the look of her father and brother, look at their eyes, the have no emotion in them." Ryou stated. "That's what Yami said to. Well we better see if Kaiba and Joey have killed each other yet" sighed Yugi. "Yea I guess so" Tea said as she went up the stairs, with Yugi following her. Ryou was still looking at the picture. "Anything on your mind Ryou?" Yami asked. "I think the better question would be, what isn't on my mind?" Yami chuckled "So what are you thinking of?" "I just can't get over the eyes, I mean when you look into Crystal's or Kate's eyes you see happiness, sadness, or a emotion, or expression. But when you look into their eyes it looks cold, dark, almost no life." Ryou said still staring at the picture. "Answers will come but we should look for Kate." "Yea you're right Yami." Sighed Ryou as they headed for the stairs. ***Meanwhile with Joey's group*** "Well this is a big floor, so we should split up, Tristan and I will get the right side of the house and Mokuba and Kaiba will get the left side of the house." Joey said. "Are you sure you know what the right side is mutt?" Joey's eyebrow twitched "The question is moneybags can you handle finding Kate?" Kaiba was about to answer but Mokuba got there first "We're supposed to be looking for Kate before she hurts herself because of Bakura. And all you guys can to is fight about stupid things!" "Mokuba is right you guys have been acting like babies. So we are going to switch up the teams." Tristan said. "Tristan and I will get the right side, because I know where some things are, and you both will work together." Mokuba said happily. "NO WAY I'M NOT WORKIN WITH KAIBA!" Joey screamed. "I warn you Tristan if something happens to Mokuba, you will be in a world of pain." Kaiba said icily. "And why do WE have to work together? The teams were fine." "Because you both are always fighting you guys have to agree on at least one thing and then you guys can set your mind to it, and find Kate." Mokuba replied. "But Mokuba we already agree on something. WE DON'T WANT TO WORK TOGETHER!" shouted Joey. "Well to bad!" Mokuba stuck his tongue out at Joey, "And find another similarity that one sucks" Mokuba said before walking away with Tristan. "I swear Kaiba he gets his attitude from you." "And what's so bad about that mutt?" "A lot of things, you always blow people off, you are always rude, and you love to embarrass people!" "Would you like to bet on that Wheeler!" "Sure Kaiba-boy!" Kaiba's eyes twitched. "Never, NEVER CALL ME THAT." "Why not? It seems to fit your description perfectly." Joey smirked widely. "Fine Wheeler lets decide who's the best here, between you and me." "How can we? There's no duel disk or dueling arena." "That's what you think, look into the next room Wheeler." "Wow, duel disks and duel monster pictures everywhere" "Don't gape Wheeler! I challenge you to a duel." "Fine. I accept." "LETS DUEL!" they said in unison. ***meanwhile with Tristan and Mokuba*** "Do you think my big brother and Joey are okay?" "Of course, they would be they're probably looking for Kate right now." "How can you be so sure?" "well there are no duel disks here, so they will only have to fight with themselves." "Ummmm, well Kate and Crystal duel, so they have duel disks." "Oh dammit, oh ooops sorry Mokuba." "No that's okay my big brother says that a lot, so I'm used to it." "That means they are probably dueling right now, and not looking for Kate." "Well, we are done lookin on our side lets go and bust on them." "Yea that would be probably the best thing to do Mokuba." As they walked over to the other side of the house Tea, Yugi, Ryou, and Yami came up. "No luck?" Tristan asked. "None what so ever." Tea answered, "But they have an awesome basement." "Yea, they do, I was down there with Kate and Kani, and it's really cool isn't it?" "Yea, where are Kaiba and Joey?" "Dueling" *everyone sweat drops except Mokuba and Tristan* "I'm going to shout at the both of them." Tea said angrily. "Kate could be hurt and they are DUELING!" She ran off, soon they heard. "BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS DUEL! KATE COULD BE HURT OR STILL CRYING AND YOU BOTH ARE DUELING! HOW CHILDISH CAN YOU BOTH BE!?" "Tea do I have to answer that question?" "No, how about answer this question, the both of you. Which is more important? Trying to find someone that is hurt beyond belief, or trying to prove you are the best? You both should be ashamed!" Tea ended in a sharp whisper. Kaiba and Joey looked down at their feet. "You think Tea has given them enough guilt yet?" grinned Ryou. "Yea probably, they are going to be staring at their feet when we get in there." Tristan said. "How do you know that Tristan?" Mokuba asked, "Do you have ESP?" "No actually Mokuba he has been yelled at by Tea before." Yami said. "Well we better get in there before Tea starts yelling at them again." Yugi said. They all agreed and walked into the room, only to find Tea glaring at the both of Joey and Kaiba and they were looking at their feet. "Well I don't think Kate will be here this is the only room on this side of the house and the largest." Mokuba said. "Well what do you want to do guys well I guess we're going to have to wait down here." Yami said thoughtfully looking at all of the duel monster drawings, "Mokuba do you know who drew these?" "Yea Kate, Kani, and Crystal." "Wow they can draw really well." admired Tea. "Yea, I hope Crystal is ok with the maniacs up there.." Kaiba said absentmindedly. Everyone looks at Kaiba, then Mokuba's eyes lit up. "SETO LIKES CRYSTAL!" he shouted, everyone looked at Kaiba and saw he was blushing, "YOU like Crystal? Is that why you were at our lunch table today?" "No, I-I-I just wanted another duel from Yami." "Suuuure." Tristan said rolling his eyes. "Well if you like Crystal you had better ask her on a date before Malik does." Tea stated. "What do you mean?" Kaiba asked her. "Well, Malik likes her to." "And how do you know this?" "Easy Kaiba, you're glowing with jealousy." Yugi calmly stated. "And plus Tea thinks you have a better chance with her than Malik, old chap. So don't get to worried." Ryou said. "She does, does she." Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Yea, I do Kaiba, plus I think Crystal would be more comfortable going on a date with you than a mental case." Said Tea. "I know I would be more comfortable with Crystal going out with you than Malik." Yami stated. "Me two." Agreed Yugi. "I can't believe I'm sayin this but I think I'd be more comfortable with you, Kaiba goin out wit Crystal than Malik." Joey said hastily. "We're agreeing with Joey." Ryou and Tristan said together. "I wonder how they are doing up there anyway." Wondered Mokuba. Kate's POV: I saw was a gold flash from Bakura's millennium ring and then Kani was gone, 'What happened? Where's Kani?' I broke free of Tea's grasp and went over to Bakura and asked, "Where did Kani go Bakura?" My eyes were teary because of the flash of the golden light, and I was confused. He just looked away from me. I still didn't get it. Then I saw Crystal and Ryou come from the room where they were getting a change of clothes for Malik and Bakura. Ryou shouted, "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?" I saw Ryou's face turn pale, and look away from Bakura. I went over to Crystal and asked, "Where's Kani, Crystal? No one will tell me where she is." Crystal took my hand, "Katrina" "Katrina is that Kate's real name?" Yami had asked. "Yea" Crystal said softly. 'No, Crystal only uses my real name when something really bad happens and-oh, no, no Kani, no she cant be can she?' All of these thoughts were rushing by me. I could feel the tears welling up. "No, no, I-I-I don't believe you. YOU'RE LYING! SHES NOT GONE! She isn't, no she can't be! Plus Bakura wouldn't do that. Would he?" I looked into Bakura's eyes, he turned away. "No, no," I said and then I began to cry and I broke free from Crystal and ran. 'I don't care where I run as long as it's away from here' I ran through the house into the garden house. "Kani where are you I miss you, why did you leave me? Did I do something wrong? Where are you? I would do anything to get you back, anything." "Anything is a strong world little one" spoke a dark figure. "Who are you and what do you want?" "Why isn't it obvious? I want to help you." "With what?" "Why, I can get your sister back, she is your sister right?" "Yea, what do I have to do?" "Well little one you could give me your locket and I would bring your sister Kani back from the Shadow Realm." Kani's words went through my head 'Never give anyone the locket, Kate unless it's a close friend or family' well I sorta know him-Wait what am I saying? But Kani would come back when he revives her..but something doesn't feel right about this guy.' "I dunno." Kate said. "Well why wouldn't you give me the locket?" The man asked his eyes looking hungrily at the locket. 'Wait! This aurora is familiar I felt it a long time-oh my god' But it was to late the man had saw the look in my eyes, and shouted something that made me slam up against the wall, but just before I hit the wall I screamed "HELP!". Then everything went black. **end of POV** "C'mon you guys, lets go." Crystal sighed, "There are only two rooms up here. The garden house, and the study room. All three of you guys will get the study and I'll get the garden ho--" "Crystal.Crystal." Crystal's eyes widened, "Did you guys here that?" "Well, if you are referring to the eerie sound of someone calling your name two times. Then yea." Marik answered. "It sounds like the kid Bakura sent to the Shadow Realm." sneered Malik. Bakura stayed quiet. "Damn it Crystal, I know you can hear me, so listen up. You can get me back from the Shadow Realm, if you use your power and think about how you want me back. And I'll come, but it will wipe you out. OK?" Kani's voice asked. "Yea sure." Muttered Crystal, "You guys step back, I don't want you guys to get hurt." Crystal started to chant, and her whole body began to glow white. And there began to form a portal, bigger and bigger it became until Kani just stepped out of it. Right after Kani stepped out the portal vanished and Crystal stumbled and fell backwards. Kani shouted "CRYSTAL!" Malik caught her in both arms and was carrying her. Crystal opened her eyes and asked "Malik? Did I get Kani out of the Shadow Realm?" "Yes, you did." Malik answered with a grin. A few moments later the Yugi and company were up the stairs and saw Crystal in Malik's arms. Kaiba was glaring at Malik, who was staring at Crystal. And Yugi and everyone else was staring at Kani. "Malik?" Crystal asked. "Yea?" "You can let me down now." Blushed Crystal. "Oh, yea" Malik said blushing. "How did Kani get back from the Shadow Realm?" Yami asked. "Here Pharaoh let me put it this way. Crystal got her back by using her magic and now was resting in my yami's arms until you all interrupted." Marik said. "No she fell backwards, stupid" Kani said angrily, "Where's Kate?" "That's who we've been lookin for actually." Piped up Mokuba. "She must be in the garden house then and--- - Crystal do you feel that?? All of that negative energy?" "Where is it coming from?" Crystal said. "Well it's not me, Marik or Bakura" Malik joked. Crystal grinned. Then they heard "HELP!". "Oh Ra!" Crystal said running into the green house with everyone following her. "IT'S YOU!!" shrieked Crystal. 


	5. Chap 5

Chap 5 The man smirked "My, my, my you've grown into a lovely lady, haven't you?" "Back off." Growled Malik. "What do you want?" snarled Crystal, her eyes glinting with hatred. "Tsk, tsk. Still the same attitude, I'm afraid." The man sighed, "Well as you know I want two things on this wretched planet." "And what would that be?" Yami asked glaring at the man. "Well you fools already know Crystal has many powers, to heal, bring inanimate objects to life, she also can hold a portal open to the Shadow Realm. So I want to obtain her power," the man paused. "Are all of you stupid mortals following?" They all glared back daggers at him. "Dare I ask what the second thing you want is?" Kaiba hissed. "Crystal herself." "Well you won't get her." Tea retorted. "Oh will I?" the man asked his eyes glinting with amusement. "Well try this on for size then." He pointed his finger at her and murmured something and a beam went strait for Tea. "TEA!" shouted Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Mokuba. There was a small explosion, and the smoke began to clear, and there was Crystal shielding Tea with her magic. Crystal let her shield down, and dropped to her knees, Kani ran forward. "Damn you, you knew she had just made a portal for me to escape from the Shadow Realm, and you knew she would block it." Crystal was panting now. "Crystal are you ok?" Mokuba asked. "Yea *breathes* just peachy. *breathes*" Crystal stood up and stumbled a bit, Kaiba and Malik supported her. "Thanks guys." She turned to the man. "Where's Kate, dirtbag?" "Manners girl." Snarled the man. "I've already got what I want from her, so you can have her back." He threw Kate on the ground toward them. "KATE!!" Crystal screamed. "No worries my dear she isn't dead. I wouldn't want my new servant a zombie." He chuckled. "Why you son of a ---" Joey began. "Shuttup boy, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your sister. Would you now?" Joey paled. "You wouldn't." "He would Joey, look what he did to Kate." Tristan said looking down at Kate. Crystal put her hand on Kate's forehead. And started murmuring, she began to glow, "No Crystal you shouldn't--" Bakura held her back "Why shouldn't she? She'll heal Kate and--" "She may die, dammit!" Kani shouted, "She's using that magic from her own life force energy!" "CRYSTAL, NO!" yelled Tea. "Too late mortals, she's done." The man smirked, "Now she's drained of her magic for a while." Kate's eyes began to open. Kani rushed over. "Kani? So the he kept his word." "No he didn't little one, Crystal got me back, from using her magic." "Crystal," Kate got up and shook her head, "are you okay?" Crystal looked at her and Kani and said "I love you." And then fell to the ground. "No," Kate whispered in horror. "Don't worry Kate, she's unconscious." Ryou said checking a pulse. "My, my, my isn't that sweet, the little mortal is comforting the little girl." The man smirked, "Honestly girl you are above them join me and you'll never feel any emotion again." Kate looked up,"You mean like no happiness, hope, love, pain, sadness, anger?" The man nodded. "Forget it" Kate snarled. Everyone was startled, they had never thought that tone of hatred could come from a little girl. "You think you're all that with your magic, you only pick on the weak, defenseless, and tired. And you know why? Because you are a coward! Just like you were back then." Kate finished coldly. "'Back then'? Kate you mean to say you know him?" Yugi asked. "Unfortunately, everyone meet the slime ball that is my god father." Everyone's eyes widened. "His name is Diablo." "That's right mortals, a name you will soon fear." He flung off his cape to reveal, a man with long red spiky hair (like Maliks), tan skin, emerald green eyes, and about Kaiba's height. He also had a staff, with a skull head on top of it. "You seem to be doing well." Spoke up Kani dryly, "The last time I fought you, you looked about, what? Forty?" "I invented a potion to bring back my youth, and to get what I deserve, Crystal." "NO, you won't get her. Or touch her. I hate you and you probably hate me. But I don't give a shit. Know why, because I won't let you make me or my sister miserable ever again!" Kate said with hate dripping off her every word. "Kate!" Kani said in awe. Everyone else stared at Kate, **Bakura in thought** 'what in Ra's name does she mean when she said 'me or my sister miserable ever again'. **End of thought** Diablo smirked and stared right into Bakura's eyes. "Well that's a surprise, have you not told anyone about me? I'm so hurt." He said to Kate. "Cry me a river." Kate muttered coldly, "I suppose they have a right to know. But you guys can't stop me when I'm in the middle of the story or I'll stop." Kate sighed and began. "One day our house was destroyed, while Crystal and I were picking berries." **Flashback** "Crystal, where's Mommy? Or Daddy?" "I found them Kate over here!" I ran over and saw my father drenched in blood, and my mother white as marble. "Mommy wake up! Nap time's ova! Please get UP!" "Oh, my sweet little ones," Kana murmured, "Come here Katrina." I walked over to my mother and knelt beside her. "Oh, little one, I love you and your sister very much, so I give you this locket. In remembrance of me." Kana's eyes began to tear, "Remember little one I will always be with you if you carry this locket." "Mommy don't go! I love you, don't go! Please God don't take her away from me!" I started to cry, "Little one do not cry, it makes me sad, but I promise I'll be watching over you." she finished in a raspy whisper. And then my mother's hand went limp. "MOMMY!" I cried out. Crystal came over to me and gave me a hug, saying dad was gone to. Then my dad's friend, Diablo, came up and said he would take care of us. That's where the nightmare began. At first he was nice for the first couple of days. Then when I did something wrong he would hit me with anything he could get his hands on. Glass, wood, metal, anything. Sometimes he would hit me for his own amusement. He said if I fought back he would hurt Crystal, but little did I know, he was hurting her, he would rape her. I would hear her screams, and I would try and stop it, but the door was electric so I would get electrocuted every time I would try. And every time he would rape Crystal or hit me he would laugh. He would always scream at us when something went wrong for him.. And when he was drunk he would bring other women over and rape them to, then he would sometime kill them. Then we would have to act like nothing happened when the police came over, we had to lie to them to. It was horrible. We hated it, after two years of that, we had little hope, and then two people came along. One was my brother who we thought had been killed, and Kani, she had felt my pain and was finally able to find us. They fought against him, and won then they taught us how to fight and use our magic. Then our brother went off, to find his destiny, but still keeps in touch, and Kani came to live with us. **end of flashback** and that's how it happened" Kate finished. Tea was in tears "Oh, Kate." Kaiba, Malik, Marik, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Joey, and Tristan were giving Diablo death glares. Diablo clapped his hands. "How touching, I forgot how young you were and ever so obedient, unlike now. But I'll fix that. Very soon" He went to his back pocket and brought out a whip with blades on it. "Now Kate let me tell you something you don't take your beating or your poor friend, Tea isn't it? Will get it for you." "Kate, no don't listen to him!" Tea shouted, "I don't want you to get hurt Tea." Kate whispered, as she knelt down. Diablo raised his whip and cracked it on Kate's back. "It hurts doesn't it girl? So scream." He whipped Kate two more times but harder. "Damn it girl SCREAM!" He yelled and then pointed his hand, which began to glow, and fired it at Kate. "KATE!" screamed Tea with tears in her eyes. Ryou and Yugi looked horrified. And Bakura's and Yami's eyes widened with surprise. Kaiba covered Mokuba's eyes. 


	6. Chap 6

Chap 6 When the smoke cleared there was no Kate but Malik was holding her in his arms with his Millennium Rod glowing. "You dare touch this child again, and die." "What are you going to do with that?" Diablo asked. "Fine I wont touch her but I will kill you!" His hand began to glow again. But Kani ran up and kicked him right in the stomach, and then punched him in the face. Making him go flying. Then Kani started to chant "Water, earth, wind, and fire. Lightness of dark. Darkness of light. Heed my call, and combine your power, and come to my aid." Kani chanted this two times and she started to float in the air, and glow. Her hair ran wild, her pupils gone only to replace them with blinding white glow. Kani raised her hand a spiral of all the elements began to form in it and opened her mouth, but it was not her own voice, it was someone else's. "Diablo you made my daughters suffer, and you made them miserable and used them as entertainment. When my son and Kani gave you mercy, I thought I would scream with hatred but I lived with it. But now you come back, thinking you will get an easy break. I shall think not." Hatred dripped off of every word. "You can't hurt me I have the girls locket!" "Or do you?" Malik smirked and held up the locket. Kate opened her eyes. "Malik I think I'm going crazy I thought I heard my mothers voice." "You did kid, you did." Grinned Malik, and, "And she's about to kick ass." "Lemme see." Kate's voice was filled with excitement, "I've never seen mom fight before." Malik let her down gently, Kate looked up and saw Kani, with her mom's aurora around her. "This is ridiculous!" Diablo snarled angrily. "I'll just finish what I came here to do." He pointed his staff at Kate and Malik, "But first." He looked at Malik, "I'm going to make sure you don't interfere again or any of you do!" He shouted something and suddenly Malik was with everyone else trapped in a huge barrier. He lifted his hand and smirked, "Look's like I win Kana, because it's either you save your daughter or save these mortal teenagers." Bakura was staring at Kate and saw she was getting up. And then he saw her lift her hand and go into her pocket, and then lift out a duel monster card. She held it up and started to chant. Diablo was to busy gloating to notice. *Bakura in connection with Ryou* /Look boy, at Kate/ \Oh my. Do you know what she's doing, Bakura?\ /Yes she's summoning a monster. Nudge the stupid Pharaoh, and the gravedigger, and tell them I've got an idea./ *end of the connection* While Diablo was gloating about how the world will be his, and Kana/Kani retorting everything he said. Ryou nudged Yami, and Malik. "Bakura's got an idea." Ryou whispered. "The tomb robber has an idea, that's a first." Malik hissed. "Shuttup, if it's to help Kate, we'll listen." Hissed back Yami, "tell Bakura fine, we'll listen." ".With Crystal's power I will be able to bring all of the monsters from the Shadow Realm to earth! And reek havoc and destruction. Then earth will be MINE." Diablo laughed like a psychopath. "Why don't you lift up your armpits? That will surely reek havoc and destruction." Kana shot back, "And who says Crystal will help you anyway?" "I will work that out shortly but now you must make your decision." "I don't think so airhead." Kate yelled. "I bring upon Wingweaver! Say your prays." "I don't think so. I have your sister." "NOT ANYMORE!" Malik shouted, his Millennium Rod began to glow. Crystal got up slowly, and went over to Malik. While Malik did that Bakura and Yami used their Millennium Items to break the force field. "Now I summon upon the man eater bug!" Bakura commanded. "Why you little----" Diablo shot a beam at them. Yami protected them by creating a shield using his Millennium Puzzle. "Now your punishment comes," Kana whispered, "Wingweaver, Man eater bug attack Diablo!" Kate and Bakura shouted at the same time. And Kana fired her beam at Diablo. And he was gone nothing was left but the whip. "He's gone, thank you Ra. And thank you all, Crystal and Kate are very lucky to have friends like you." "Mommy?" Kate looked at Kani with questioning eyes. "Yes little one, Kani let me use her body so you all could live, she witnessed everything I saw. So she will remember what happened." "Mom," Kate ran over and gave her hug. "Kate your bleeding! All over your back!!" "It's okay you're here so I don't care." "Your are growing up just like your dad, Kate. You have his damn stubbornness, and not to mention his attitude when you don't like something or someone." Sighed Kana. "Let me heal this mom, you must be tired." Everyone looked around and saw Ryou and Yugi helping Crystal up. "Crystal!" squealed Kate. "Ughh, he really did a number on you Kate. This is going to sting so I suggest you squeeze something." "Here kid, you can squeeze my hand." offered Joey. "Okay, thanks Joey." Crystal's hand began to glow, Kate's eyes went wide, Joey yelled. "HOLY CRAP!! THIS HURTS LIKE HELL!! JEEZ CRYSTAL!!" Kaiba smirked, and Bakura, Malik, and Marik were laughing their asses off. Mokuba ran over to Kate and Crystal and gave them a hug. "I'm real glad, you guys are okay." "We're glad we are okay to, Mokuba. And it would be 'I'm really glad' not 'real glad'." Smiled Crystal. "Yea we are glad you guys are okay to." Yugi spoke up. "Aww thanks Yugi." Crystal and gave him a hug. Malik and Kaiba were glaring at Yugi. Tea stamped on their foot, "Do you both have to ruin something so nice, with that glaring?" "Yea we do, wait a minute you like---" Kaiba and Malik started to glare at each other. Tea sighed. "Katrina, Crystal?" Kana spoke up, "I must go now, but remember, I love you all very much. And I will come back and visit you in your dreams. Jason is coming soon to, he misses you greatly so he's going to come and live with you. Okay?" "Yay! Jason's coming to live with us!" Kate pranced around happily. Crystal's reaction was different, "Fine." Kana smiled "I love you little ones, goodbye for now." The white glow stopped framing Kani's body, and Kani fell on her butt. "Oww, ya know Kana, please let me be on the ground when you use my body, jeez." Kate and Mokuba started laughing, "Oh, you both think that's funny do you?" "Yea" they both answered in unison. "Well than, eat water balloons!" "Nooo" they both shouted and Mokuba ran behind Kaiba, and Kate ran behind Crystal. Crystal saw the look on Kani's face. "Oh, no. Don't even think about it!" "Too late." Kani said, and bombarded everyone with water balloons, they all ran down stairs to the basement and locked the door. "Hey, Bakura can I talk to you?" Kate asked. Bakura looked down at her "Sure." Kate walked over to the arcade with Bakura and said "I'm sorry." Bakura was taken aback by this and asked "Why are you sorry? I was a jerk to your sister, and I sent Kani to the Shadow Realm. So why are you apologizing?" "Well firstly you were cold and I can get a little crabby when I'm in wet clothes. And I should have known Kani would come back she always finds a way back. And I probably worried you a bit and you probably thought this whole incident with Diablo was your fault. Because I was hurt and I was vulnerable to Diablo's attack. But it wasn't your fault. Okay?" Kate said in one breathe, "I need to breathe now hold on." Bakura smirked, "You are okay for a mortal." "Comin from you that's probably a compliment, so thank you And you ain't half bad your self. Oh, ummmm, are you still aware your hair is pink still?" "Dammit I forgot." "Here," Kate pointed her finger and Bakura's hair turned white again. "Thanks kid." "You are welcome, and thanks for helping me and mom defeat Diablo." "Least I could do." "Well thanks anyway." "Do you think we should go back?" "No." "Why?" "Watch." Kani came bursting in and threw water balloons at everyone then used her magic and threw them into the pool, and laughed evilly. *Bakura and Kate sweat drop* They watched Kaiba get out and chase Kani around while Kani shouted "FWEEEEEEE!!!!YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!!" Everyone was laughing. "Now I think we can go back." Kate said. "Having a nice swim Pharaoh?" "Shut it tomb robber." Kate suddenly pushed Bakura in, when Bakura came up he shouted "Why in Ra's name did you do that for?" Kate stopped laughing and put on her innocent face, "Well I wanted to see if you could do any better than Yami, and well. I think you both did the same." Kate started laughing again, "Push me in will you.." Bakura muttered, he pulled Kate in, "Oh, that's the way you want it, Huh?" Kate pulled out a water pistol. "Then feel the wrath of the water gun!! Mwhahahaha!" Bakura sighed and splashed water, "I think that works better." Kate laughed, then turned to Crystal, and everyone else, "Ya, know usually when you go into a pool you wear a bathing suits, but all of you changed that. You all might start a new trend." "It's not like we had a choice of going in here." Grumbled Joey. Kate laughed. "How about we all get out of here and I'll make you guys another cake?" Kate asked. Joey threw everyone else out of the pool, and jumped out of the water, and ran to the kitchen. "He likes food a lot doesn't he?" Kate asked. "Outa my way Kate!" Kani pushed Kate out of the way and almost back into the pool, if Ryou hadn't caught her by the arm. "Thanks Ry-" "KANI GET BACK HERE! THIS IS ITALIAN LEATHER! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!!!" Kaiba shouted. Crystal sighed, "Honestly," she grabbed Kaiba by the trench coat. "Here," she pointed her finger at the trench coat and the leather was dry like it had been never in the water. Kaiba blushed, "Thanks Crystal." "You are welcome. Now Kate, you go and get Kani, and make sure she doesn't go near the sugar." Warned Crystal. "Anyone want to come with me?" Kate pleaded. "I'll go." Tea offered. "Thanks Tea!" Kate said, "Let's go." Tea and Kate walked away, trying to find Kani, soon they heard. "CRYSTAL, WE NEED YOUR HELP!!" Crystal sighed again, "You all can stay here, Kani probably is trying to bungee jump again, from the rock wall in the other room." "Bungee jump? What's a bungee jump?" Yami asked looking confused. "Basically Yami, you put on a harness, and you jump from a high place with this string attached to you. And when you are about to hit the bottom you bounce back up." Yugi explained. "Stupid Pharaoh." Malik smirked, "You didn't know what that was? Jeez, I'm surprised you know how to work a duel disk." "Shut it gravedigger." said Yami "At least I can work a stove right." "Guys please," interjected Ryou, "Let's go help Kate and Tea, before the get hurt." "I'm with my hikari, on this" agreed Bakura. "THEN LETS GO!" Mokuba shouted. They all went over where Tea and Kate went. Sure enough they saw Kani at the top of the rock-climbing wall, with a bungee rope. "HI GUYS!!" Kani yelled down happily. "She seems happy there, so why don't we leave her there?" Kaiba asked. Crystal gave him a playfully punch. "She could get hurt stupid." "HEY CRYSTAL LOOK!! I CAN FLY!!" Kani shouted, she jumped off from the rock-climbing wall. And bounced up and down then climb back up again. "It's okay Kani, I fixed Kaiba's trench coat so he won't kill you. So come down." "Fine, but it's fun up here." Kani came down and took off the harness. "Ummm, where's Joey?" Kani asked. "Oooops, we left him upstairs cuz I said I was going to make a cake." Kate said. "Well we better get upstairs before he eats everything in your house." Tristan sighed. They all went upstairs and they were met by a "I'm hungry what took you guys so long?" from Joey. "We had to sort things out mutt." "Shut it money bags." "Both of you stop," Tea said angrily. "Anyway who's hungry?" Kate asked. "WE ARE!" everyone shouted, then laughed. The end. The end? 


End file.
